King Jingaling
King Jingaling is a major recurring character in the Banjo-Kazooie. Biography Jingaling is the King of Jinjo Village. He is a large yellow Jinjo who inhabits a large golden palace in the centre of the village. Either he is very hip or is merely a poser; either way, he uses expressions like 'yo!' and 'wassup!' and wears a medallion. He is fairly laid-back, even when he reports the news that all the Jinjos have been abducted. History ''Banjo-Tooie'' When Banjo and Kazooie came to consult him in Banjo-Tooie, he gave them a Jiggy to open Mayahem Temple and opened the back door of Bottles' House, granting them access to the Wooded Hollow. Shortly after this, the witches, having caught sight of his actions, used the B.O.B. to drain him of his life force, reducing him to a zombie. The zombified king was gray and lacked pupils, and spent his time wandering around his Throne Room (which had also been zombified). He exhibited hostility towards our heroes, attacking them if they came too close. His only sensitive spot was his medallion. However, keeping a safe distance from him caused him to eventually spout secrets about the game's bosses ("Don't mess with Targitzan - he's got a terrible temper!"). This, coupled with the fact that Gruntilda refers to him as a 'traitor', leads many to believe that Jingaling has some dark secrets in his past. After Kazooie activated the B.O.B. and restored his life force, he went to Bottles' party with Klungo. Interestingly, Toots is seen with Jingaling on his couch. It is unclear whether it is the very same pet owned by Rubee. ''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts'' In Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, King Jingaling returns, now running a bingo hall in Showdown Town. He sports a new design in this game, wearing a flashier crown and a bingo shirt. Oddly, King Jingaling is the only major character in the game that does not appear outside of Showdown Town. Jinjo Bingo Jinjo Bingo is a bingo game run by Jingaling at his palace in Showdown Town which allows players to win Musical Notes and vehicle parts whenever they complete a row or column. The tokens used in the bingo game can be won by completing Jinjo Challenges in the various game worlds. The player earns prizes by completing full rows or columns using the tokens. Following is a table of the tokens required for Jinjo Bingo and the prizes that can be won. Note that an "X" denotes a free space and a blank cell denotes spaces that are also completely blank in the game. The prizes for each column are listed at the top, and the prizes for each row are listed to the right. JINJO BINGO: ''Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge'' (Cameo) While Jingaling does not actually appear in Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge, there is a large, broken stone structure resembling his likeness near Gruntilda's Lair in the Spiral Mountain of the past. Gallery File:JingalingBT.jpg| Banjo-Tooie File:ZombieJingaling.png| Zombified, Banjo-Tooie File:TooieXmas.jpg| Banjo-Tooie (2000 Christmas image) File:JingalingStatueBKGR.png| Statue head in Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge File:KingJingalingBKNBConcept.jpg| Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts File:JingalingNuts&Bolts.jpg| Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts Category:Banjo-Kazooie Characters Category:Banjo-Kazooie Allies Category:Banjo-Tooie Category:Banjo-Pilot Category:Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts